Marching Band
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Teenager form, Elliot Stabler couldn't think band could get any nerdier...until he joins it. Although, he might sing a different tune when he meets Olivia. EO MAX AU SMUT ETC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alright, you do NOT own MY marching band, we TOTALLY PWN your ass! *sheepish smile* But SVU is all yours, it's okay. You're not totally lame. :)

**Alright, so I had marching band practice (coughs *nerd* but I love it) and I was talking to my friend, Logan, who plays the trumpet, who is GORGEOUS and he has the color of Elliot's hair and eyes and everything! He's also built like him! Only his hair is all shaggy so...but he's still sooo cute! And well...he helped me think of this! Just a little something for you guys to say goodbye to summer! Love you, Walnuts! SEVERAL CHAPTERS TO THIS ONE! **

"You can join football next year. Marching band will be fun! Ha. Fun, my ass." 17 year old Elliot Stabler mocked his mother as he took his full trumpet case and lire and walked down to the practice field. It was either that or the tuba. For his first day of band camp. He USED to be linebacker for his old football team, but SOMEONE had ordered him with the help of his forceful father to join the band. Or as his football friends would call them: The Nerd Clan.

He looked over at the medium large crowd of other students. Well, I guess they weren't too bad. I mean, they weren't the geekwads he imagined in his mind.

He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and grumbled. "Welcome to the candy land of band dorks." he chuckled.

"Alright, guys. Everyone get in line! We'll organize by instruments!" He quickly scrambled in the second to last line, finally straightening it out and ending up standing right next to a pretty brunette holding a clarinet. He turned and grinned at her short, curly hairdo and black framed glasses.

He didn't notice he was staring, until she turned with a demonic smirk and snarked, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Elliot chuckled as her smirk turned into a white smile. "That's a little old, don't you think?"

The girl raised a familiar eyebrow at him. "Did it hurt you a little?" He shrugged and then clutched his heart. "You broke my heart, baby." She immediately stopped giggling and her smile disappeared. "Don't call me that." His smile fell away too as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Sorry. I don't know your name, anyway."

She couldn't help the small smile that surpassed when he leaned down his sunglasses and she saw his big blue eyes.

"It's Olivia. But everyone calls me Liv." She put her clarinet out instead of her hand and he shook that. "I'm Elliot. You can call me...El." She nodded and they both shut their mouths when the constructer called the section leaders of the instruments. "All clarinets surround Emily over here!" Mr. Collins pointed to another brunette senior and Olivia grinned. "That's me. Bye, El."

He smirked as she trotted away, and he couldn't help but take a quick look at her ass in her light blue shorts.

Ugh. Two straight hours of praticing their first song, "I'll Never Fall in Love Again" by Elvis Costello. Marching. Chips to set places to march to. Sets to show where to march to. Well, at least his mother got him prepared. A paper bag lunch and a jug of water. Thank God for Mom.

He slugged down his water as he caught his breath. "Hey, El. You tired too?" Olivia's voice sounded behind him. He smiled and turned, only to drop his bottle when he saw the sight before him. Her glasses were off, and she was wiping sweat off her forehead. He thought she was hot before, but seeing her glowing with sweat, her glasses off, her curled hair put in a ponytail, her bare neck.

Not to mention her dry full lips that were just begging for water...and his lips. She sighed and knocked him out of her trance. "Can I have some of your water?" He nodded and gave her his jug. Olivia swallowed and he saw her throat move. Jesus, was this woman made for sex or what? He'd never felt like this before.

And it didn't help much when she threw the water on her face, dripping down her face, her neck, down her shirt.

He swore to God he was going to pass out right there.

"Come on, let's go eat lunch." He smiled and nodded as they walked into the band hall. She pulled out of her bag her lunch. He followed her to a corner as they slid down the wall and took out their food. "Ew, carrots." Olivia gasped. "What the hell? I love carrots!" He grinned and gave them to her. "You mind?" He thought she was talking about the bag of orange veg.

"No. Go ahead." Olivia coughed and casually pulled off her tanktop. Elliot's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Lord in heaven, please give him the strength to not jump her. Thank god for undershirts. She put it in her bag and cracked her neck. She took a bite out of a carrot as she took out her sandwich.

He took out his too. She looked at her pastrami. He looked at his tuna. They looked at eachother and traded quickly. Chuckling to themselves, they quietly listened when the instructor walked into the crowd. "Thank you everyone for joining me to the first day of band camp! You guys were wonderful. Same time tommorrow."

They both finished their lunches, threw the trash away and gathered their instruments. "So is this the first time you're playing a trumpet? I've never seen you in band before." He shrugged. "Well, I'm just joining band, but this isn't my first time with Costello over here." She raised an eyebrow. "Weird. I named my clarinet Marta."

They walked out of the school and sat by the curb, hip to hip. He suddenly tried to humor her when he saw her sad smile, and took her glasses and put them on him. "How do I look?" he said in the best Urkel impression he could speak.

"Like-a total dork." He scoffed. "I look better than you, Nerd Queen." She stole them back with a humorous scowl. "That's Ms. Nerd Queen to you." She then took his sunglasses. "Look, I'm big, bad, Elliot. Macho, macho maaan..." He raised his eyebrow to her similar to her. "Wow. Just wow. But I gotta admit. You do look cute in my sunglasses."

Her eyes widened over the shades and she turned red and thrust them at him. "Here."

He tilted up her chin and gave her a stunning grin. She bit her lip as he leaned in. God, she wished he would just hurry up and kiss her already! They were about two inches away from eachother's lips. "Yoo hoo! Jelly-Elly!" He shut his eyes tight and grunted. "Damn it." Olivia furrowed her brow and snorted. "Your mom calls you Jelly-Elly?"

He sighed. "That's...not my mom." She turned her head with a confused expression, but her eyes only narrowed when they saw the big boobed blonde waving from a Convertible, surrounded by a bunch of other cheerleaders. "That's your girlfriend, isn't it?" Elliot looked at her sad expression. "No, Liv you-" She put on her glasses and stood up and walked away towards her bicycle.

He grumbled. Why did he choose to stick with his cheerleader girl, Kathy?

**Well, did that make you hot for more? Err...hungry? I don't know. Last summer fic for the season! **


	2. Chapter 2

Marching Band

Ch.2

Disclaimer: OW! Damn it! Why does everyone sic their plot bunnies on me! Screw you guys! Happy time! I don't own it!

Party time! I really want to know if you guys are in marching band so I don't feel like such a nerd! TELL ME! I demand it!

Olivia wiped her unshed tears from her eyes and trembled. Why the hell was she crying? Suddenly her phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. She sniffled as she read the text from Alex.

_Party. 2nite. Everyone there. Can u make it? _The brunette shook her head, pushing the naive feelings away and texted back. _I'll be there. _She put the phone in the back of her pocket, got on her bike, and rode down the street, towards hell.

"Jesus Christ, Kath, what are you doing here?" The blonde looked hurt for a second. "I wanted to come see you." He looked right into her eyes. "Didn't I make it perfectly clear yesterday? I don't want there to be an "us" anymore! I'm done!" Her cheerleader friends scowled at him and Kathy's eyes filled up with tears. "Well-if-if that's the way you feel, I won't waste my time on you anymore!"

One of her friends glared menacingly at him. "Come on Kath, you don't need to waste your breath on this jarhead. Bye bye, dollface." The other girls laughed as they sped off, leaving Elliot in the dust.

"Good riddance." he muttered. He looked over once to see if Olivia was still there, watching. But she wasn't and he wasn't surprised.

He expected as much.

"Soo...you hoping John's there?" Olivia smirked at her blonde friend as she wrote down an answer in her notebook. Alex glared. "Shut up." The brunette raised an eyebrow at her. "...Alright, yes! He's gorgeous!" she admitted as she bit the end of her pencil. "And shut up. You know, your blue eyed dreamboat's gonna be there."

Olivia forced a smirk and looked down at her textbook. "...He's with Kathy." Alex sighed. "What? I thought they broke up, like yesterday?" The brunette lowered her eyes. "Well, apparently everything's all hunky dory in the world of Elliot "the Jarhead" Stabler." Olivia growled. Alex pursed her lips and crawled closer to her friend.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Olivia scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, tears pooling in her eyes. "...I've never felt like this about anyone, Alex. I've only known him for what, an afternoon? And everytime I hear his name, my stomach starts to hurt."

Alex frowned at her friend. "Liv, listen to me. My mom always said: Guys aren't worth your tears, and one who is won't make you cry."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. The blonde refused to let her look away. "Listen, the party tonight is gonna be the best. Sure, he might be there. But there are so many other guys that are better for you. Trust me."

Olivia smiled at her best friend and hugged her. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex smirked just as her phone vibrated. "Shit! I gotta finish getting the party ready. Thank God for moms. They'll do everything for ya! Wanna come?" Olivia shook her head. "Ah, no. My mom probably wants me to stay here." Though she wasn't even sure she would know if she was gone.

"Alright, hon. Suit yourself." She kissed her friend's cheek and ran out of the house.

Olivia swallowed visibly, afraid of what monster was going to come home tonight. And how she was going to get out of its clutches easily.

"Liv? As in Lucious Liv Benson?" Fin asked his friend. Elliot and John both gave him looks, and he smiled sheepishly. "What? Its not like the name doesn't suit her." She shaped out her figure and thrust into it.

Elliot smacked him. "Shut up, man! That's like saying Bad-ass Alex is hot in front of John!" John glared at her. "Oh, screw you! Why do you guys think I have a thing for her?" Elliot and Fin smirked at him. "Because...ya do? Bow-chica-wow-wow!"

John turned pink and crossed his arms. "Fuck you!" Fin laughed. "Oh, admit it John! You're in love with Cabot!" John scoffed. "Oh, and like you don't have a thing for Melinda? I see you makin' goo-goo eyes at her." Elliot and John made kissing faces at him.

Fin flipped them both off. "Anyway...Stabler, you really like this chick?" Elliot shook his head. "You don't know, Fin. She's...amazing. I only knew her for an afternoon. A whole 3 hours, 6 minutes, and 28 seconds. And by God, was it worth it." Fin and John shared a knowing glance and slapped his shoulder.

"Either way, man. You got it bad, and after she saw Kathy, she probably hates you now. I know I would hate you too if I saw that blonde bimbo. WHAT did you see in that chick when you met?" He shrugged as he kicked some rocks. "She wasn't always like that, Fin. When I met her at that party a few months ago, she was sweet, and hot, and flirty. I was half-drunk; I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

The three guys sighed at each other and continued walking up the sidewalk of their neighborhood.

The door slammed as Olivia's mother stumbled up the stairs and slurred her daughter's name. "'LIVIA! Where are you?" The brunette jumped up quickly from her bed and ran down the hall. "Yea, Mom?" The older woman gave her a numb look. "Get me an aspirin, will ya?" The teen nodded and did so, with a complimentary cup of water. Serena favored to shoot the two pills with the vodka she held in her hand.

Then without a word, she stumbled towards the bedroom. "Uh, wait Mom…" Olivia began. Serena whirled around, shaking a little as she stared into her daughter's eyes. "There's…a party tonight. Can I go?" The mother's head was killing her and she didn't feel like speaking. "Yeah…sure whatever."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Do you need anything else?" Serena scoffed. "Quit kissing my ass and have fun, kid." With that, she closed the door and Olivia heard the bed creak a second later. "Night, mom." She muttered as she trotted into her own bedroom quietly, changing into the outfit she had laid over her bed.

Elliot laid on his couch as his friends tried to pull him up. "No! If Olivia's going to be there, I won't be able to even smile if I see her hurt face." John smacked his head. "Damn it, El, she's just one girl for Christ's sake! Get your ass up before I kick it!" Elliot groaned until Fin pulled him so he flipped off of the couch.

Laughing, John threw him a dress shirt and jeans. "Get dressed, ya piece of shit. You're going to party tonight."

The house was loud and blaring with music so loud, Olivia could hear it before she went up to the front door. She opened the door, and Alex immediately saw her. "Hey, cupcake!" Olivia smirked and hugged her. "Hey, honey." Alex opened her mouth to say something until the door knocked again. She opened it and Elliot, John, and Fin grinned at her.

John and Fin waved at the blonde, but as soon as Elliot looked up, his and Olivia's eyes locked just as "If You Leave" by OMD came on. Fin pulled on Alex and John. "Come on guys, I think we need to give these guys some privacy."

Olivia jumped as soon as he finished his sentence. "I'm leaving." Elliot's hand shot out to grab her arm. "Please…don't." Her eyes widened and she pried him off of her and obliged. "Let me explain, I'm begging you." One look into his lightning blue eyes was all she needed. "Fine. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

John poked Alex's sides playfully. "Hey, beautiful. How are you?" She giggled and looked down as Fin rolled his eyes. "Tell me where Melinda is before I lose my dinner." Alex glared at him as she pointed. John smiled as he watched his friend disappear into the crowd. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you say we go upstairs too?" He didn't have to tell her twice. She bolted up stairs with him by the hand.

"…So you broke up with her?" Olivia cocked her head after Elliot finished his explanation. He nodded. "…How can I believe you?" Elliot sighed and took out his phone and showed her the texts he typed to her. "She didn't even get the hint there, so I broke up with her to her face. I'm not an idiot, Liv. I know when I'm being stupid, and I know if I'm making a good decision…can I be forward?"

She smiled, nodded and he moved forward. She raised an eyebrow as he moved closer until they were hip to hip on the bed. "Elliot, what are you…" He shushed her until he was inches away from her lips.

The door swung open and the two jumped apart as they saw John and Alex in a heavy lip lock. "Whoo! Alright, Alex!" The two jumped apart too as they stared at Elliot and Olivia. "Well…this is awkward." John muttered. Alex rolled her eyes and pulled his lips to hers again and closed the door.

Elliot grinned. "I knew they were into each other. Now…" he began as he turned to her and leaned again. Olivia smirked and pushed his head away from her. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not that easy, Stabler." Smiling softly, she opened the door and turned, knowing full well his eyes were on her ass in her light shorts. "You coming?" she chuckled.

He jumped up and followed her downstairs, a grin plastered on his face.

**There? I know you guys wanted it, so here it is! Thank you stablerlover4life for getting me off of my ass and continuing this. I was in a rut. You satisfied for now? :D Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Marching Band

Ch.4

Disclaimer: *looks at Wolf* Meh. I don't own it. *he looks confused for a second and then throws me Elliot* YEA!

The music was even louder as Elliot and Olivia walked down the stairs together. The blue-eyed boy turned and smiled when he saw Fin and Melinda against a wall, playing tonsil hockey.

"You want to dance?" Olivia shouted over the music. His head spun around quickly. "What?" he shouted back. She smirked. "Do you…want to…DANCE?" He grinned and nodded. Cinematic Sunrise turned on after a rock song and Olivia grumbled to herself. Just her luck the song changing. Now it would be even harder to resist this guy.

But she bit her tongue and forced a smile as they walked to where the other people were dancing. "You Told Me You Loved Me." Elliot simply stated. "What?" Liv's eyes widened and Elliot chuckled. "No. That's the name of the song. It's one of my favorites."

Nodding, she moved a little closer to him. She felt someone suddenly push her into his chest and she looked behind her. Alex and Munch were holding each other to the music. "Enjoy yourself once in a while, Liv. You might be surprised." Glaring at her friend, she suddenly felt Elliot's hands on her hips as she looked up at his blue eyes.

"Don't move." He breathed. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I didn't plan to." The piano played all around them as they swayed back and forth. "The nights get lonely, and all I have left is memories with you…"

Olivia laid her head against his chest, and Elliot couldn't help but run a hand over her bouncy curls. His hand traveled down, down… "Elliot." She sternly called his name. "Sorry. I was just…getting some lint off of…" Her head rose. "…my ass?" He grinned sheepishly. "You can't expect me to be a total gentleman." Rolling her eyes, she pulled on his hands back around her waist.

Just as the song was ending, she was closing her eyes, reveling in the dance as much as he was. Her moment was suddenly shattered when she felt a sharp tug of her hair and she was on the floor in a second with a blonde over her, scratching her like a cat. "He's mine! Get your slutty hands off of him!" The music was off, the whole crowd was around watching.

Elliot finally got her off of and pushed her away. "How the hell did you get here, Kathy? And WHY the hell are you here?" She growled at Olivia. "I'm getting my man back. I'm sorry baby, I was dumb and stupid. I'll do whatever you want. Just take me back." Nothing but hate burned in his eyes when he looked at her. "Damn it, Kathy. I TOLD you. We're done with a capital D. I don't want to see you ever again, I don't love you."

He reached out a hand to Olivia, who reluctantly took it. He brushed any dirt off of her and checked for any injuries. There was a bright red mark from where Kathy slapped her. He looked up at Kathy again with a stern face. Alex took over from there. "Now if it's not too much trouble, could you take your bimbo ways and get the hell out of my house?"

Just to push her invitation further, John and Fin took her by the arms and dragged her to the front door.

When the door slammed, the two expected everyone to just shrug and go back to the music and their regular activity. But the whole room was dead silent, their stares eating holes through them. Olivia's face turned a deep crimson and she swallowed. Elliot ignored the eerie stares and cupped her cheek. "You okay? She laid a mark on you." Olivia brushed his hand away. "I'm fine." She whispered sternly.

"You don't seem fine." He raised his eyebrows at her. She scoffed. "I knew I shouldn't have come." She turned to Alex. "Thanks for trying to make me have fun, Al. I gotta go. Love ya." She hugged a shocked blonde and patted Munch's cheek. "Be good to her or I'll kick your ass."

With that, she walked out the door and slammed it. Elliot finally got out of his trance and chased after her. She was walking down the sidewalk when he called her name. She walked faster. "Liv, wait!"

His hand closed around her wrist and she stopped. "Damn it, Elliot, let me go!" She turned to tell him off but was silenced with his lips. She struggled to pull away but his hand slid away from her wrist and around her back, pulling her closer. She couldn't stop from giving in and running a hand over his hair. Even then, he wouldn't let up. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, trying to seek out everything she wasn't giving just yet. She obliged and plunged her tongue into his mouth.

And then he pulled away, almost passing out from her appearance. Her hair was a little tousled from when Kathy tackled her, her lips were swollen from his kiss, and her eyes were dilated and teary. He furrowed his brow and stroked her cheek. "What's wrong?" Olivia scoffed and looked down. "I thought to myself if I just kissed you, I could get over you. But…now I just wanna kiss you for the rest of my life."

He chuckled and tipped up her chin. "You can if you want." He pressed another kiss to her lips, and she clutched his shirt and pulled away. "Stop, please." This boy was breaking her and he wasn't even trying. Looking up at him again, she smiled when she saw the adoration in his eyes. "I'm going to go, and we're going to pretend what just happened never did."

Elliot gave her a look. "That's gonna be a little difficult. I'm already having fantasies." She blushed and playfully smacked his chest. "And it's going to be hard to leave if you keep talking like that." He smiled. "Then let me walk you home." Biting her lip, she sighed. "Elliot…"

He silenced her again with his lips. "Fine." She breathed.

With her hand in his, they walked in silence down the road, not knowing a blonde was staring holes into their backs, jealousy coursing through her veins, planning to get her man back, whatever it took.

About a block from her house, Olivia stopped. "What is it?" he asked concerned. She sighed. "Umm…you don't have to walk me all the way to the door." He smirked. "If I'm gonna be doing this on a regular basis, hell yes I am." Shaking her head again, she pulled her hand away from his. "I'm going to go by myself, and you don't follow me, got it?"

He didn't respond, only stared at her. She turned to walk away and she heard his footsteps after her. She turned only to be plundered with his lips once more. She chuckled when they separated. "You know, kissing me won't always fix everything." He grinned. "I know. But I just like tasting you."

They both chuckled and she stroked his face. "What am I gonna do about you?" His expression became serious. "I hope you'll give me a chance." She furrowed her brow. "Be my girlfriend." She giggled. "Sorry, I don't date jocks." She moved to walk by a sign when he ran in front of her and pressed his hand against the pole, stopping her movement.

"Well, I didn't join football this summer, so I'm not a jock." Smiling again, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, El. I just…I can't." He pursed his lips as ducked under his arm and kept walking. "But…I think I'm in love with you." He mumbled under his breath so she couldn't hear.

But she did. And as tears formed softly in her eyes, she walked faster towards her home, finally jogging up the steps and closing the door, leaving him on her street, frozen.

**Whoa. Jesus, Liv, even I wouldn't leave him out there. Oh who am I kidding, I'd pull him into my house and do him like there's no tomorrow. xD Review please or I won't continue!**


End file.
